


生病(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 守護甜心, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	生病(H)

唯世他生病本來就要睡覺，幾斗他來到看了唯世他的样子，並關了門，就同了唯世他講：我們不如玩了一個遊戲，唯世他:好啊，之後被幾斗抱了一下，唯世他：做什麼啊你，之後幾斗他：沒有什麼，不過想同了你玩，幾斗他就吻了唯世他的，之後把了唯世他抱起就面對了幾斗他的，幾斗他就把了唯世他的衣服除了，之後幾斗他就見了唯世他的全身，之後唯世他有些反抗的，但幾斗他吻了唯世他的就講：这样會令你变得更加舒服的，令你的病会好快就好啦，唯世他聽到這樣就同了幾斗他：那好，之後幾斗他撲向唯世他把唯世他在床上，之後握了手，在吻舔吸了唯世他的全身，唯世他就：啊嗯~細声地叫，幾斗他就開始撫摸了一下唯世他全身，之後唯世他:好舒服，唯世他這樣子就給了幾斗他看到，幾斗他就開始用了手撫摸唯世他的乳尖，也用了不同的撫摸方法(捏扯了上不左右摳撫摸及揉摸的)，之後唯世他就叫啊～幾斗～啊嗯嗯～啊，幾斗他看了他愛人的色美靡的样，也聽了他的嬌喘之外，就簡直是幾斗他的催情劑，而唯世他的叫声也大了，因為幾斗他把了唯世他的耳尖舔完，也知了他的敏感点之外，也把了唯世他的手抓緊住，也是十指緊扣，之後幾斗他就同了唯世他深情地吻，之後幾斗他也把了唯世他的乳尖吸舔咬還用了不同方法(把乳尖捏和扯下的時候舔)，也好大力吸了，令到了唯世他的叫声也變得更大，之後幾斗他也撫摸了唯世他的大大，令到了唯世他的身體也不少顫抖，之後唯世他叫着啊～啊幾啊～斗，就好快高潮及射了，之後唯世他就講：做什麼，之後幾斗把唯世他的腳呈了M字形，幾斗並把了唯世他的手握緊的，之後幫了唯世擴張的，把唯世他抱起/緊，之後幾斗把了大大插向唯世他了一下，也插得十分之快的，之後唯世他高潮的，唯世他就被幾斗他抱着，唯世他也顫抖了及喘氣的，之後他們就抱著一起睡覺。


End file.
